


Bianca's Birthday Boys

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, silly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bianca's birthday and the boys are trying to find a suitable gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bianca's Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIANCA MANAGER <3  
> I hope you enjoy this little silly thing.  
> Love,   
> your Driver
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

 

”Wake up, wake up, wake up!” the Manager sat on top of the Driver poking him in the stomach.

”What?” The Driver yawned and tried to shake off his boyfriend. He was not in the mood for an over-eager Manager this early in the morning.

”Wake up, you big elephant!”

”Why? It’s my day off.”

”Because it’s a big day!”

”What, Friday?”

”Not only Friday! It’s here! The day is here! _The_  day!”

”What day?”

”Bianca’s birthday, silly face.”

”OH!” The Driver tried to sit up. ”Why didn’t you say so immediately?”

The Manager rolled off the Driver, taking the duvet with him. ”Get up! We have shopping to do.”

”Shopping? Why?”

”Her present!” The Manager couldn’t believe the Driver was in charge of making trains _go_ considering how slow he was on the uptakes sometimes.

”What are we getting her?”

”I don’t know yet,” said the Manager. ”What do you think she likes? Pirates? Princesses? Balloon animals? Maybe all of them.”

”I don’t think she expect us to throw her an entire carnival, love.”

”Maybe not. But we have to think of something.”

”To be honest, I think she would just prefer to watch us get naked on the Schwebebahn,” said the Driver.

”To be completely honest, so would I,” admitted the Manager. ”Are you up for that again?”

The Driver grinned. ”I’ll book the trip to Wuppertal right now.”

”Excellent,” cheered the Manager. ”It might not be a suitable gift to open in front of family, though.”

”That’s true,” said the Driver, who had just opened his laptop to book the trip to Germany. ”But you’ll think of something. Just add a cat, or something.”

”Send her a cat? No, I don’t think so,” the Manager stated. This was Bianca’s birthday. Not even a _cat_  would be enough. ”Hurry up, we’re going shopping!”

”I’m almost done,” said the Driver and pressed some more buttons. ”DAMN! Where did that stupid plane come from?”

”OH MY GOD!” shouted the Manager. ”You’re playing that game again, aren’t you?”

”I’m not,” lied the Driver and tried to close his laptop.

His Manager, however, was too quick for him. ”YOU ARE! Why are you even playing that game. It’s for _Managers_. It says so in the title!”

”Because it’s fun! And despite the title, you have to actually _control_ the train, and who does that? The _Driver_ does.”

”Yes, you’re the expert of pressing TWO BUTTONS!”

”It’s THREE actually!”

”Wow, the game is actually _more_ complicated than your - WAIT why are we fighting? I just got an idea!”

”What?”

The Manager took the laptop away from his Driver and quickly wrote something down.

”There.”

”What did you do? You didn’t delete my high score, did you?”

”No, I’m too fond of my body parts for that,” said the Manager. ”I wrote this.”

 

_ Dear Bianca _

_HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_We hope your day is wonderful and full of cake and presents and love from those around you. We’re sorry we can’t be with you on your big day, but here’s a silly little thing to keep you company:_ _<http://www.microoyun.com/games/play/train-manager> _

_Lots of love and best wishes,_

_the Driver and the Manager_

 

”I take it you approve,” he said to the Driver.

”It’s the best gift,” said the Driver, and pressed ‘send’. ”But I’d still like to go shopping with you. I heard a new Primark just opened in town.”

”So? You hate clothes shopping. And Primark is horrible.”

”Not necessarily,” said the Driver and grinned mischievously. ”Not when we don’t really intend to buy anything. Just, you know, try something on… And you have to come with me to see how it looks, of course.”

”Of course. But you know the security in these places are really - ”

”Remember the bit I said about it being a NEW Primark?”

”Yeah?”

”Good chances of no CCTV yet.”

”Aaaaaaah!”


End file.
